This invention relates an improvement of the handle for the socket wrench, a continuation of my previous application of xe2x80x9cAn Improvement of Torque Transfer Mechanism for Socket Wrenchxe2x80x9d.
Generally, the prior art of socket wrench has an adequate length of handle extended horizontally from the handle head. The head provides a round hollow chamber for accommodating the torque head, a ratchet installed on the chamber wall and a pair of swivel brake block mounted on the sides of torque head for adjustment for right turning and left turning of the turning head. The brake blocks protrude outward on the torque head for easy adjustment and messing into the ratchet, so the torque is transferred out in right rotation or left rotation so to tighten or loosen the bolt. In fact, in the operation of the prior art of the socket wrench, the square torque head is the torque output point and the handle is the torque input point in which the torque output shall be vertically applied to the bolt at the square torque head and the torque input shall be applied at right angle from the handle. But in the reciprocated swing, it is very hard for the operator to keep the handle on a level; in order word, the swing usually results in an up and down oscillation. This oscillation produces unstable contact of the torque head with the bolt in the square recess as well as an unstabilized torque output. While the blot does not reach a depth to obtain an adequate holding force, and while the handle returns for the next turning, the bolt will follow the torque head to return simultaneously with no resistance. This is an obvious hardness encountered in the very beginning of bolt tightening operation. In other case, the longer the bolt shank the more difficult to be faced in maintaining the level swinging, verticality and accurate contact with the bolt. This shortfall incites a dislike when the consumers use the prior art of the socket wrench. It is necessary to carry out an improvement on the prior art of the socket wrench. The previous application of xe2x80x9cAn Improvement of Torque Transfer Mechanism for Socket Wrenchxe2x80x9d aims to surmount the foregoing shortfall prevailing on the prior art of socket wrench. Where the interior of the handle head is designed with a go-through cavity extended beyond the round chamber of the torque head, so the intersection is therefore formed an open chamber to receive a bevel gear. The handle and the turning shank are mould-formed integrally. An annual slot is built around the perimeter of the turning shank to receive the torque head end, permitting the pillar of the turning shank to stretch into the chamber and the bevel gear to move backward into the open chamber and to be locked firmly on the pillar. A ring gear is mounted in the groove of the chamber wall with well disposed retaining bead to fit on the torque head. When the torque head is being inserted into the chamber of the handle head, the ring gear and the bevel gear are messed perfectly and the bevel gear is always held in place. In the tightening operation, when the handle is reciprocated in swing, the bevel gear and the ring gear will transfer the torque output to the torque head, so the shortfall encountered in the prior art of the socket wrench is solved.
From careful observation, it is found that the handle and the turning shank as illustrated in the application of xe2x80x9cAn improvement of Torque Transfer Mechanism for Socket Wrenchxe2x80x9d are two independent members in which the turning shank is being inserted into the molded handle. To ensure a rigid and solid link of the turning shank with the handle, the insert of the turning shank must be deep enough. However, doing this would leave less room in the chamber to accommodate the torque head. For this reason, the inventor has made a great effort in the improvement of the handle.
The main object of the invention is to provide an improved handle for the socket wrench. The handle is integrally formed with the turning shank with same metallic material so the length of the turning shank is adequately shortened and sufficient room is reversed in the chamber to contain the torque head.